The Reason Is
by nisaegyo
Summary: Inilah alasan Sungmin tidak mengupload KyuMin selca di blog-nya... terinspirasi dari fanart FF KYUMIN.YAOI.OS.T Please Don't be Silent Reader... RnR, CnC please...


JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "The Reason is"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang kubuat, hubungan Boy x Boy itu ku buat wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya  
Typo(s)

Terinpirasi dari fanart yang lewat di tl..

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!  
RnR

.

.

Sungmin baru saja selesai berendam air hangat untuk merilekskan kambali badannya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama berlatih untuk drama musicalnya.

Sungmin yang saat ini sudah mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dan celana training panjangnya segera membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya, rasanya ia sangat malas untuk sekedar keluar dari kamar dorm'nya. Toh member Super Junior lainnya sedang tidak ada di dorm, Shindong dan Ryeowook masih siaran di masing-masing acara radionya, Heechul pergi dengan Gunhee, Eunhyuk, Kangin dan Donghae sedang berada di gedung SM, Siwon sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jiwon—dongsaengnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mungkin masih berlatih untuk drama musicalnya.

Sungmin mengambil i-phone miliknya, dan mengutak-atik file foto. Hari ini ia berencana untuk mengupload beberapa selca yang telah ia ambil dengan teman-teman didrama musicalnya di blog pribadinya.

"Ani, bukan yang ini" ucap Sungmin saat melihat salah satu selcanya.

"Ck, terlalu biasa"

"kalau ini, eunggg, tidak tidak"

Sungmin masih terus memilah-milah selca mana yang akan ia upload pada blognya hingga tidak menyadari suara pintu tertutup dan terbuka dari luar kamar.

.

-KyuMin-

.

Clek~

Blam

"Kemana semua orang eoh?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari latihan drama musicalnya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat rak yang biasanya menjadi tempat sepatu member grupnya hanya terisi sepasang sepatu saja. Namun ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas saat mengenali siapa pemilik sepasang sepatu tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera menanggalkan jaket tebalnya, dan ia letakan begitu saja di sofa ruang depan. Kyuhyun melangkah kearah kamar Sungmin yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya sekarang. Sejak Yesung memutuskan untuk wamil, mereka memiliki kamar masing-masing. Namun sering kali Kyuhyun masih memaksa Sungmin untuk sekamar dengannya di _KYUMIN ROOM._

Clek~

"Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun membuka kamar Sungmin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, dapat ia lihat Sungmin tidur telentang dengan kedua tangan yang sedang mengutak-atik iphone miliknya.

"sedang apa eoh?" Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan duduk di tepian ranjang itu.

"Eh, Kyuhyunie? Kau sudah pulang?" Sungmin yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya mendapati Kyuhyun telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ck, sedang apa hm?"

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya kemudian duduk bersila di depan Kyuhyun. "Aku sedang memilih selca mana yang akan aku _upload_ ke blog Kyu" jawab Sungmin, matanya melengkung saat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat—tersenyum, manis.

"Coba ku lihat, biar aku yang pilihkan" Kyuhyun merebut i-phone Sungmin dan membuka-buka file foto disana sedangkan Sungmin hanya mem_pout_kan bibir _pinkish_-nya. "Yak! _Apa-apaan _ini"

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?"

"Kenapa kau mengambil selca seperti ini eoh? Kau terlalu dekat dengan yeoja ini Min. bagaimana kalau ada berita yang tidak-tidak setelah kau meng_upload_ ini" heboh Kyuhyun.

"aku belum meng_upload_nya Kyu, kenapa kau berlebihan sekali. Lagipula aku bukan dirimu yang bisa terlibat skandal kapan saja dengan artis lain walaupun kau hanya menyebutkan namanya saja" Sungmin mencebikan bibirnya.

"Tetap saja, jangan di _upload_ okay" Kyuhyun membuka-buka lainnya, sesekali ia merutuk saat melihat _selca_ Sungmin terlalu dekat dengan teman musicalnya.

"Astaga, Lee Sung Min. ini siapa eoh?"

"Oh itu—"

"Ah tidak, jangan beritahu aku siapa namanya, kenapa kau melakukan selca seperti ini eoh?" protes Kyuhyun menatap sebal pada Sungmin.

"Memang kenapa Kyu?"

"Ck, kau tidak lihat eoh, _ajjusi_ ini menatapmu lapar seperti ingin memakanmu Min, lihat" Kyuhyun menunjuk layar i-phone.

"Ck, dia hanya temanku, lagipula aku sudah menganggapnya seperti _Hyung_-ku sendiri"

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka. Jangan kau _upload_. ini semua tidak usah kau _upload_. SEMUA"

"Tapi Kyu aku ingin sekali meng_upload_nya…" Sungmin mulai merengek.

"Min tidak kah kau lihat aku sedang cemburu, kenapa kau tetap merengek meng_upload_ itu eoh?"

"Cemburu?"

"Iya, CEMBURU. Aku pacar-mu Min. bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemburu melihat pacarku berfoto sangat mesra dengan orang lain" Sungmin lagi-lagi mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"…"

"…"

"Aah! Bagaimana kalau kau meng_upload_ _selca_ kita saja" usul Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu Kyu?"

"Kita berdua mengambil _selca_ lalu kau upload di blog-mu" Mata Sungmin berbinar mendengarnya.

"Jinjja? Kau benar-benar memperbolehkanku mengupload _selca_ kita?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku sudah mengijinkanmu tiga kali sebelum ini"

"Baiklah ayo" Ajak Sungmin antusias, ia mengambil ponselnya yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Aish, gemas sekali rasanya saat bibir itu lagi-lagi melengkung. Bagaimanapun ekspresi Sungmin, bibir itu tetap saja terlihat _cute_ dimata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin telah bersiap-siap untuk mengambil gambar mereka, hanya _selca_ biasa.

"_Jja_! Kyuhyunie~ _Hana… Dul_… chu~"

Click

"Ya! kenapa kau menciumku eoh?" Sungut sungmin, ia melihat hasil _jepretan_-nya. "Aku tidak mungkin mengu_pload_ _selca_ seperti ini. Aku tidak mau~"

"Yah _wae, _bukan kah itu bagus Min?"

"_Anieo_. Tidak Kyu!" kekeuh Sungmin.

"kkk~ ya sudah kita _selca_ lagi, _jja_~" Kyuhyun sudah mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun menjauh dengan bahunya. "Ani~"

"_Wae_?"

"Kau pasti akan melakukan itu lagi, aku tau dirimu Kyu~ tidak mau"

"Ck, Janji. Aku tidak akan mencium pipimu lagi Min" Kyuhyun menunjukan v-sign dengan jarinya. "Jja~" ia juga menunjukan wajah seriusnya pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah"

Sungmin menghadap kamera dengan seyum manisnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun berpose dengan v-sign di tangan kirinya… "_Hana… dul… chu~_"

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sudah berjanji, bagaimana aku mengupload ini jika kaumm—mmmphh"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mencium bibir Sungmin saat tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya. Ketika Sungmin bicara bibir pouty alami Sungmin serasa memanggilnya untuk segera menciuminya.  
Mencium, mengecup, menciumlagi, mengecup lagi, hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin menjatuhkan i-phone nya di atas kasur, kedua tangannya beralih mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun yang terlapisi _sweater_ putih. Sungmin mengerutkan alis matanya saat bibir Kyuhyun menciumnya semakin dalam.

Kyuhyun sendiri sangat menikmati bibir itu. Manis. Bibir Sungmin terasa sangat manis. Kyuhyun mengecupi madu lumer itu, mencium, meneyesap, kenapa rasanya tidak juga hilang eoh?  
Kyuhyun hampir saja mambaringkan tubuh Sungmin jika saja tangan Sungmin tak mencengkeram baju di bagian dadanya dengan erat. Seperti mencoba untuk menahan gerakan Kyuhyun yang akan bertindak lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun mengecup madu lumer itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia melepaskan bibir Sungmin dari jangkauan bibirnya. Dapat ia lihat wajah Sungmin sudah memerah dengan bibir mengkilat karena ceceran saliva yang terkena cahaya lampu kamar.

Sungmin membuka manik foxy-nya, melihat pada mata Kyuhyun yang tengah dilingkupi hasrat. Beruntung ia masih cukup sadar saat Kyuhyun hampir melakukan lebih, ia tidak mau tubuhnya _drop_ hanya karena melakukan aktifitas malam dengan Kyuhyun. 2 hari lagi ia harus mementaskan drama musicalnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin lagi-lagi menahan Kyuhyun yang akan mencumbunya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae eoh?" jari Kyuhyun mengelusi belahan bibir Sungmin.

"kau bau" kata Sungmin spontan membuat persimpangan 4 muncul di pelipis Kyuhyun. "Kau bau Kyu. Kau belum mandi 'kan?" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. "Bangunlah Kyu, kau harus mandi eoh"

Grep

"Kyu?" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya saat melihat mata kyuhyun memandangnya nakal.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita mandi bersama" Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuh Sungmin.

"Wait, wait Kyu! Yah! aku sudah mandi~"

"Aku tidak perduli, _kkajja_ Sungmin-ah. Kita mandi~" Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin kearah kamar mandi.

"Yah! Yah! Kyu! Aku tidak mau eoh, YAAAK!"

Blam~

Sementara itu i-phone Sungmin tergeletak manis diatas kasur berseprei biru muda itu. menampilkan foto—selca—KyuMin yang menunjukan gambar Sungmin tengah memejamkan matanya erat dengan Kyuhyun yang mencium sudut bibir ber_shape_-M milik pemuda _blonde_ itu.

-end-

.

duh ff apa ini?

but, review jusseyo~

.

.


End file.
